Kuraikako
by SolusLupa Kouken
Summary: Sequel to Aoitsuki Yurai. Will be rewritten once AY revamp is completed. Shinzui's past comes back to haunt her. First chapter will not stay the same. It is merely a place holder.


Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters and stuff belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. All original characters and stuff belong to me. Shakespearean insults and quotes belong to Shakespeare.  
  
A/N: Nihao ^_^ Welcome to the second story in the AY series. ^_^() I'll come up with a general name for it eventually.  
-First off, the descriptions for all the original characters that have already been introduced will be simpler because all the detailed ones are in the first story. You'll probably only see description with hair and eyes, unless they're a new original character. ^_^ That way I don't have to repeat what you all know.   
-This story's all about exploring Shinzui's human past that has been blocked from her memory, but we'll learn that her connections with Kurama go deeper than the two of them thought. Seems sappy, yes, but the memories won't be some of the happiest ones.   
-ANYWAY! Here's the first chapter of the second story: Kuraikako.   
(Extra credit for readers who know what the title means ^_^ it was the easiest title to use)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few blocks away from Sarayashiki High School, two girls in blue and yellow uniforms were walking down the sidewalk, both talking and laughing. The taller girl made a comment that made the shorter girl tug on the girl's nearly waist length braid of crimson red hair. In retaliation, the redhead took hold of the two pigtails of raven black hair, but then she laughed and let go. The black haired girl brushed back her white bangs and the two continued on their way.   
  
"Man, that prank you pulled on Mr. Akashi was great!" laughed the redhead, giving the girl beside her a foxy smile with her bright blue eyes twinkling, "I dub thee, Ryuka the Prankster!"   
  
"Thank you, my adoring fans," proclaimed the other girl, stopping to bow, "And let's not forget my wonderful partner in crime, Shinzui the Trickster!" She grinned at her friend with a gleeful sparkle in her red-orange eyes. "He didn't even know it was me!"   
  
"Which is good," said Shinzui as they started walking again, "Or he would've given us detention for the rest of the year."  
  
"Aw, he's a spoilsport when it comes to the art of pranking," said Ryuka, yawning a bit, "Besides, it didn't really do any damage to anything."  
  
"Except his hair," chimed in Shinzui, trying to keep a straight face, but the two girls immediately started laughing.  
  
"I was only counting on his hair getting trimmed," chuckled Ryuka, rolling her eyes a bit, "But things went a bit too far."  
  
"That thing you made shaved his head," said Shinzui, shifting her bag to her other hand, "Too bad he broke it."   
  
Ryuka nodded and started to reply when a strange feeling went through her mind. A series of images flashed in front of her eyes as she stopped walking and stared blankly ahead of herself. She saw the silhouettes of two demons and then the images of a spider and a bat appeared over them. The picture of a severely injured wolf, collapsed on the ground replaced the last image and an unearthly scream filled her ears. The dragon stumbled in surprise after the vision and dropped her bag as her knees hit the ground. Immediately, Shinzui was at her friend's side with an expression of concern and fear on her face.  
  
"Ryuka!" she exclaimed, kneeling down beside her fallen friend, "What happened?! What's wrong?!"   
  
"I... I don't know," breathed Ryuka, sounding very shaken, "I... I saw something, but it... It was so fast... And cryptic..." Her face had gone pale and she was trembling when Shinzui helped her stand up.  
  
"You need to get to the house and lay down," stated Shinzui, picking up the girl's bag, "Those sudden visions you sometimes get always tire you out." She steadied her friend and they began to walk again, but slowly.   
  
"I think it's because they're forced," explained Ryuka, panting a bit, "The sudden burst of images always shocks my mind and I lose a large amount of needed energy. My body uses it to regain composure in both my mind and spirit."  
  
"What was your vision about?" asked Shinzui, glancing at the dragon.   
  
"All I saw were the silhouettes of two demons," started Ryuka, thinking, "Then there were the images of a spider and a bat. The last part was a wolf that was badly injured and then there was this scream... It was..." She paused to find words. "Let's just say it was like the one you let loose when Koumori nearly crushed your ribs in those vines." She felt Shinzui shiver at the memory.   
  
It had been several months since the incident with the bat demon, Koumori, at his stronghold in Makai and Ryuka knew very well that her friend was still having nightmares. The dragon glanced at her friend as they strolled down the path that cut through the park to Ryuka's house and they passed the remains of Shinzui's old house on their way in. She saw the wolf's eyes lose their brightness when they fell on the spot, but none the less, she continued to walk and didn't even look back. The two girls were about halfway through their route when the ground started shaking beneath them and they lost their balance, but it stopped almost as quickly as it had started.  
  
"_That_..." huffed Shinzui, sitting herself up and looking at Ryuka, "Was _not_ natural." She stood up and walked over to the other girl as she sat up. "You ok?"  
  
"Something's here..." whispered Ryuka, her eyes wide as they gazed around the trees and they rested on a large oak, "There!"   
  
Shinzui turned her head to look just in time to see two figures leap down from a branch, landing in front of the two girls. The first one she saw was a gray-skinned bat demon with shaggy dark brown hair and piercing black eyes. The other demon was at least a foot or two taller than the bat, but what made Shinzui's eyes widen was the sight of three pairs of arms. His long, dark gray hair fell down to his shoulder blades in a shaggy mess and there was a black spider mark burned on his exposed chest. The demon's red eyes were narrowed at Shinzui and he crossed his arms.   
  
"So _this_ is where you've been hiding, Kodoku," said the bat demon, snorting a bit as he regarded her with a look of boredom, "You are a hard person to track down."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" growled Shinzui, getting into a defensive stance in front of her friend.  
  
"We want you back at work, kid," replied the spider demon, giving the girl a glare, "You may be free of tournament participation, but that doesn't mean you're free to lead your own life."  
  
"Shut up, you assholes!" snarled Ryuka, glaring at them with the utmost hatred, "Shinzui's contract with you schmucks is _void_. Your team was beaten in the Dark Tournament and she's free! You won't be able to convince her to come back!"  
  
"Who said anything about _convincing_ her?" asked the bat demon, smirking at the dragon, "We plan on _forcing_ her to come back."   
  
"Um... This is a very interesting topic," piped up Shinzui, scratching her head, "But... Um... Who are you two?" She looked at Ryuka. "And how do you know them, Ryuka?"  
  
The two demons glanced at each other before the spider spoke up. "So the rumors were true that the notorious Onihanta had her memory wiped." His mouth curved into a sneer. "How perfect. This makes her even more vulnerable than we though she would be."  
  
"Hey, I may not know who you are," growled Shinzui, clenching her fists, "But I sure as hell am _not_ going to let you push me around!"  
  
"Do you want to fight, little girl?" asked the bat, raising an eyebrow, "Because I don't plan on going easy on you."  
  
"Bring it on, knave!" snapped Shinzui, flashing a foxy grin with a dangerous glint in her eyes, "All that is within you does condemn itself for being there."  
  
"Here we go again with the Shakespearean insults," chuckled Ryuka, crossing her arms.  
  
"Thy mother's name is ominous to children!" howled Shinzui, creating a dagger of silver energy in her hand, "Go shake your ears!" She chucked the energy dagger at the bat.  
  
The bat was surprised by this attack, but even more dumbfounded by the girl's words and the dagger sliced his cheek as it passed. "What the..."  
  
"Damn, my aim was off," muttered Shinzui, creating another one in her hand, "I won't miss your body this time." She was about to throw it when a hand grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air. "YIPE!" She dropped the energy dagger and looked up at the spider demon. "Um... Hi... Is the weather nice up there?"   
  
"Come quietly and you won't get hurt, kid," hissed the spider, raising the girl up enough so they were face to face.   
  
Shinzui waved a hand in front of her face. "What a brazen faced varlet art thou and thy breath stinks with eating toasted cheese."   
  
With a roar of anger the spider demon threw Shinzui into the branches of a tree. "Keep your mouth shut, Kodoku!" The girl fell to the ground with a bunch of broken branches.   
  
"Oooowww..." murmured Shinzui, laying in a tangle of wood and leaves, "That really hurt..." She checked her arms and legs for any injuries and found several cuts and scrapes all over them. "That dude's gonna pay now." She got up, but staggered quiet a bit as a dizziness came over her and clouding her vision. "Head rushes are evil..." The girl noticed something moving a few feet from her, but couldn't tell what it was. "AH! Invasion of the Flying Monkeys?"   
  
Ryuka slapped a hand to her forehead. "Shin-chan! Those are _not_ Flying Monkeys!" She saw the cluster of cuts on the left side of Shinzui's forehead. "Oh, she must've hit her head... That explains everything."   
  
"Then are they _dancing_ monkeys?" asked Shinzui, still looking very dazed and confused, "Because those things could entertain everyone at the next convention we go to."  
  
"No, Shin-chan," sighed Ryuka, rolling her eyes, "Those are just evil penguins coming to take over the world." She reached for a rock when the wolf wasn't looking at her.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Shinzui, raising her fists, "I will not have it! Prepare evil flightless birds that wear tuxedos, but do not dance!" Something hit her in the head and brought her to her senses. "Eh?" She shook her head to clear her vision and mind, only to see several blades made of red-brown energy flying at her. "Oh crap!"  
  
"She's back to normal," muttered Ryuka, setting down a second rock, "I was about to throw a second rock."   
  
Shinzui managed to protect herself from some of the energy blades, but she still got hit. "Damn! What just happened?!"   
  
"You hit your head and went crazy," replied Ryuka, creating some fire in her hand to chuck at the nearest demon, "I got you to come back to reality with a rock to the head." She threw the fireball at the bat demon, setting his pants on fire. "Now, _those_ are _hot_ pants."   
  
Shinzui groaned at her friend's pun, but she then had to defend herself against the spider demon's next attack. As the bat rolled around on the ground to put his pants out, the spider hit Shinzui back into Ryuka and the two girls were sprawled on the ground. The bat got back up after putting the fire out and the two demons advanced towards Shinzui and Ryuka. A lance made of lilac purple energy hit the ground between the girls and the demons. The lance was followed by vines sprouting from the ground and twisting themselves around the bat and spider.  
  
"Is it normal for you two to be rude to girls?" asked a feminine voice as a coyote demon with shoulder length hair that was a mix of tan and dirty blond, stepped out of the shadows, "Because I certainly won't let you get away with that." Her light purple eyes were narrowed and her mouth was curved into a dangerous smile.   
  
"Neither can I, Natsuki," agreed a masculine voice as a wolf demon stepped out next to the coyote. His long, dark silver hair blew about in an eerie wind and his sulfur yellow eyes were fixed menacingly on the two trapped demons.   
  
"Kouken!" cried Shinzui, staring at the wolf demon, "Natsuki!" She turned her gaze on to the coyote. "You're both here!"   
  
"Hey, Koinu," said Kouken, smiling fondly at the redhead, "It's been a while hasn't it?"   
  
"Sorry to break up the reunion," growled the bat demon, managing to claw the vines off himself, "But we have something to finish here." He tore the plants away from his partner and they both moved towards Shinzui and Ryuka.  
  
A burst of freezing cold air hit both of the demons, knocking them into the trees and they were soon drenched by jets of water. Darts made of sky blue energy hit the bark of the tree and pinned the demons there by their clothing. A woman descended from the air with her hand out stretched and a sky blue aura still surrounded her. Her deep ice-blue hair fell in waves to her mid-back and her yellow-orange, feline eyes were glaring at the bat and spider. She had the white and black spotted tail of a snow leopard and two snow leopard ears with the same fur were poking out of hair. Her clothing was a chinese fashion of capri pants and a short sleeved shirt.* The fabric was a blend of different shades of blue and the edges were white.  
  
"Who said the reunion was breaking," growled the girl, bearing her feline fangs at them.  
  
"This isn't the last you'll see of us," growled the bat, narrowing his eyes at her, "We'll be back." With that a dark gray energy surrounded them and they disappeared, leaving shreds of fabric behind.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Ryuka, staring at the girl in surprise, "And... What are you?"  
  
"Name's Yuki Hikyuu**," said blue-haired girl, smiling at her, "A user of the wind, water, and ice magics. Not quite a master, but pretty damn close. I'm what you get when you mix a human and a snow leopard demon. In short, I'm a hanyou."  
  
Ryuka was a little shocked by Yuki's frankness, but spoke up. "I surmised as much." She tried getting to her feet, but fell back to her knees. "Damn... My energy still hasn't come back." She looked over at her injured friend. "You ok, Shin-chan?"  
  
" 'Tis but a few cuts and scratches," answered Shinzui, standing up to brush herself off, "And probably a few bruises." She looked over at Kouken, Natsuki, and Yuki. "I'm guessing things would be easier to talk about at Ryuka's house... Seeing how we don't want humans to see you."   
  
"Oh yeah," said Yuki, sighing, "I forgot about the fact that humans aren't used to seeing us..." She then shrugged. "This is when what little transforming magic I know comes in handy." She put her hands together, surrounding herself in an aura of sky blue energy and her form shifted to a cat with fur like a snow leopard's.   
  
"Yeah, there will be too many people out today," said Kouken, doing the same and shifting into his wolf-dog image.  
  
"Hey, this'll be fun!" snickered Natsuki, turning into a coyote with a few dogish qualities to her image.   
  
"C'mon, let's head home," said Shinzui, helping Ryuka up and the two girls headed down the path again, but now there were three animals at their sides. _I knew this peace thing was only temporary,_ thought Shinzui with a sigh.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
* When it comes to Yuki's outfit, think of Madoka Fujisaki's outfit in Angelic Layer (Creator: Clamp), except the fabric's more than one color.   
  
** Yuki means 'Snow' and Hikyuu means 'ferocious leopard-like beast ; brave warrior' Either meaning works. I was going to use Hyou which means 'leopard ; panther', but I decided to throw some spice into her name. ^_^   
  
Well, that's the first chapter! ^_^ What do you think? Yeah, the bat and spider demon haven't introduced themselves yet. They do have names! I think this story may be a bit shorter than my last one, but then again, I have the first five chapters plotted out and the problems are far from over. Ok, seeing how I've created Yuki and knowing the hopeless romantic that lies in my soul, I'm going to end up pairing her with a character from the series that WILL be involved in this story! But who... The ones I want to use are from the Dark Tournament saga, but... I dunno who, yet. o.o() Got any ideas?   
  
SNEAK PEEK!   
  
** Yuki, Kouken, and Natsuki explain the main reason why they're here.   
  
** Ryuka explains who the two demons were that attacked them and she tells everyone else about her vision.   
  
** After hearing these explanations, but not being able to remember anything that Ryuka's talking about, Shinzui goes somewhere to collect her thoughts. Guess where it is.   
  
Keep tuning in for the next chapter of Kuraikako.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
